


Midnight Promises

by softstevie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Boys In Love, Captain America: The First Avenger, During the War, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve's tits, yes that's a tag cause steve's tits deserve a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softstevie/pseuds/softstevie
Summary: “Will you marry me?”A slight furrow appears between Steve’s brows, “Uh, you know I would, Buck.”“No, I mean, will you marry me right now? Right here.”Steve stares at him in astonishment, “What? It’s the middle of the night Bucky, we’re in the middle of nowhere.”“Doesn’t matter. You said it Steve, as long as it’s us, that’s all that matters. I want to be married to you. Right now, I don’t want to wait any longer.”Marriage is a promise of love. And who knows love better than Steve and Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 29
Kudos: 273





	Midnight Promises

Bucky’s fingers leave a scorching trail in their path as he traces up from the curve of Steve’s jaw, down to the divot of his chest. His eyes bore into Steve’s as he pulls the other man closer, slotting their lips together in a languid, sensual kiss. Swapping gentle kisses, slow as molasses as they enjoy their post-orgasm haze. Bucky’s thumb traces Steve's kiss-swollen lips and revels in the soft sigh that leaves his lover's lips as Bucky leans in to suck the bottom lip.

Their skin’s still damp, a light layer of sweat clinging to their pores after a passionate round of love-making. They’ve spent countless nights in between missions losing and finding themselves in each other but it still doesn’t feel enough. It doesn’t quench the thirst in his veins or scratch the itch beneath his skin. Bucky doesn’t think he could ever satiate the spark of hunger that ignites within him whenever he feels the silky smooth expanse of Steve’s skin against his. It would never be enough, he would always be searching, chasing and begging for more.

But that doesn’t mean he didn’t savour every moment he had with Steve. 

When you’re in the middle of a war, surrounded by violence and death, it’s hard to find the beauty in mundane things. It’s hard to see the world for what it could be as it becomes bleak and loses its shine and colour. That’s why Bucky hoards these slivers of moments. Moments where he can watch the tension bleed out of Steve’s broad shoulders as he surrenders himself to Bucky’s touch.

Bucky pulls back from the kiss, thumb tracing the mesmerizing glistening of Steve’s lips as he watches the gentle flutter of Steve’s lashes. Bucky’s hand caresses the side of Steve’s face and Steve turns to press a kiss to the palm of his lover’s hand, a dopey smile illuminating his face. Getting to see Steve like this, all his guards down, soft as putty in his hands makes Bucky feel like the luckiest son of a bitch in the whole damn world.

No one knows his sweetheart like he does. They see him as the symbol created by the United States Army - the invincible Captain America, stoic and strong. They don’t see the softness beneath the hard exterior. They don’t know how pretty his skin flushes when he’s on the edge of euphoria. They don’t see how beautiful Steve looks with his pretty lips wrapped around Bucky’s cock. Only Bucky Barnes did. And it always makes him feel like the luckiest bastard in the world. 

“You ever think about what it’d be like if we could get married?” Bucky asks as Steve snuggles closer to Bucky, his skin hot like a furnace. 

“What d’you mean?” 

“Like what our wedding would be like,” Bucky says, as he brushes his fingers through Steve’s hair where the other man’s head pillows against Bucky’s chest. He might no longer look like the skinny, bird-boned feisty blond that Bucky had left behind in Brooklyn, but he melts in Bucky’s arms like butter in a hot pan.

“You mean if they’d let queers get married,” Steve huffs. 

“Hey, c’mon, humour me,” Bucky presses on trying to distract Steve before he gets fired up. 

Steve hums contemplatively, “I don’t know. Why? You thought about it?” 

“Yeah,” Bucky replies smugly.

Steve tilts his head up to look at Bucky, “Oh, really? Do share.” 

“Well, I’d like to think we’d have it at sunset. Maybe at the Grand Canyon? I know we said we’d see it after and what a better opportunity, right? Or, maybe at Coney Island? Hm, yeah, sunset at Coney Island, that’d be a sight. We’d have friends and family and they’d be crying because they’d be so happy for us - Oh! Dugan would officiate!” 

Steve chuckles softly, eyes crinkling softly. “That’d be something.”

“Mhm. And I’d be standing at the altar, in a nice suit, looking like a million bucks - really hit it out the park with me Stevie - and, uh, naturally you’d be dressed in white- ow! What was that for?” Bucky cries out as Steve’s hand thwacks his chest. 

“Why’d I be in white? I ain't no dame, Buck, you wear a white dress.”

“But you’d look so pretty!” Bucky gushes. “But hey, if that’s what you want, pal,” he replies, pulling his right hand behind his head as he gazes down at Steve. “Besides, I look stunning in lace, but you already know that.” 

“Shuddup,” Steve retorts, pinching Bucky’s hip lightly as a red flush spreads across his pale skin at the memory of red lace stretched tight against tanned skin.

Bucky grins before leaning down to whisper into Steve’s ear, “It’s alright honey, we’ll get you some pretty lace too.” Steve rolls his eyes at Bucky, grumbling quietly.

“So, any thoughts?” Bucky questions.

“Well, I guess I haven’t thought much about the where or how,” Steve drones in contemplation, “I guess I don’t care much about it. As long as I have you, nothing else really matters. It would be nice to get dressed fancy, stand at the altar with our friends and family and all that but I wouldn’t care much for it as long as I got you.”

Bucky’s arm curls tighter around Steve. A hint of a smile in his voice, “Oh yeah?”

“Mhm. Hell, I’d marry you in a pigsty if it came to it,” Steve says as his index finger’s traces circles on Bucky’s chest. 

Bucky stills beneath Steve. Steve tilts his head back to look up at Bucky, “Buck?” Suddenly, Bucky’s moving, pulling Steve’s head off his chest and pulling him to his feet. “Woah, Bucky what-”

The question dies on his lips as Bucky’s hands cradle his face pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. “Will you marry me?” 

A slight furrow appears between Steve’s brows, “Uh, you know I would, Buck.”

“No, I mean, will you marry me right now? Right here.” 

Steve stares at him in astonishment, “What? It’s the middle of the night Bucky, we’re in the middle of nowhere.” 

“Doesn’t matter. You said it Steve, as long as it’s us, that’s all that matters. I want to be married to you. Right now, I don’t want to wait any longer.” 

Steve’s heart melts at the earnest expression in Bucky’s eyes. “Okay,” 

“Okay?” Bucky echos, in slight disbelief that Steve was willing to follow his dumb idea. But then again all Steve did was follow dumb ideas.

“Yeah, I wanna be yours. Let's get married,” Steve replies with a smile splitting his cheeks. “How’d you want to do this?”

“Outside, c’mon.” 

Bucky tugs Steve outside after throwing on a shirt and pants. It’s perfect outside. The moon’s a silver beacon, and the stars look like a kaleidoscope littering the night sky. A warm breeze grazes the tall trees as the sounds of the birds and insects echo throughout the woods.

Bucky pulls Steve between the clearing of two trees in the direct view of the moon. He looks glorious, a golden halo of blond hair messed up and ruffled in different directions from constant pulling and tugging. A soft flush grazes the apple of Steve’s cheeks as Bucky clasps their hands together.

Bucky lets out a shaky exhale. “Okay, uh, here we go.”

Steve's smile is wide and blinding. “Here we go,” he echoes back.

“Uh right, so, dearly beloved - that's us - we are gathered here today in the presence of God, to celebrate the union of...us,” Steve chuckles lightly, “Shush. Where was I? Oh yes - to celebrate us. Do you, Steven Grant Rogers, take me, James Buchanan Barnes, to be your lawfully-”

“Well, technically lawfully-” interrupts Steve.

“Steve!” 

“Sorry, sorry, continue,” Steve says.

Bucky huffs with exasperation before starting over. “Do you, Steven, take me, James to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do us part, till the end of the line?”

Steve nods, his eyes shining like pearls in the moonlight, “I do.”

“Good,” Quick as lightning Bucky leans forward to press his lips against Steve’s which earns him a swift shove. “So, uh. Where was I?”

“I think it’s your turn now,” Steve reminds him.

“Oh yeah, right. Now, do I, James, take you, Steve, to be my lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health - even when you’re being a punk - till death do us part, till the end of the line? Yes, I do.” He beams at Steve. 

“Bucky, we don’t have rings.” Bucky stills, trying to figure what would suffice since there was no way to track down a pair of rings within miles of nothing but trees. His eyes fall to the silver chain of Steve’s dog tags before he quickly removes his own from around his neck and instructs Steve to remove his. 

“Hm, that works,” Steve nods. 

Bucky holds his dog tags in his hands as he faces Steve. “I, James, give my tags as a token of my love and devotion,” he slips the chain around Steve’s neck, “With this, I thee wed. Now your turn.”

“I, Steven, give my tags as a token of my never ending love and devotion,” Steve repeats as he slips his chain around Bucky’s neck, “With this, I thee wed.” 

Bucky’s smile bears the power of a thousand suns. “With the power-”

“What about the vows?” Steve interjects.

Bucky groans. “Jesus, Stevie, you gotta be a stubborn ass through this too, huh.”

“Shuddup, I want vows, jerk.”

“Alight, alright, vows. You want a minute to think of something?” 

“No, I know what I wanna say.”

“Really? Alright, go on.”

“James,” he starts before wrinkling his nose, “Bucky. I have loved you since before I even knew what love was. You saw me when no one else did. Believed in me and loved me even when no one else would. Even when I had nothing I still had you. You’re my entire world, Bucky, the reason I live, fight and breathe. Nothing makes sense without you and I vow to always choose you. I promise to spend the rest of our lives and whatever’s after loving you. I promise you that. Nothing will ever change that.” 

Bucky lets out a shuddering breath as the tears that welled up in his eyes during Steve’s speech spill over. “Christ, Stevie.” Steve wipes the tear tracks with his thumb before pressing a soft kiss to Bucky’s cheek. “I love you, Steve. You’re everything to me. That’s probably the only God’s honest truth I know. Sometimes it feels like I could lose my goddamn mind ‘cause of it. I don’t know who I’d be without you, nothing is right without you. It feels like I was put on this earth to love you and, I swear to you, I do. I love you, I did when we were five and you broke my nose and I love you now and forever. I promise to follow you to the end of the earth, Stevie.”

“I love you,” Steve whispers, voice barely above a whisper as a tear rolls down his cheek. Bucky wipes the rolling tear before leaning incredibly close, warm breath brushing Steve’s lips.

“Now, with the power vested in me, I pronounce us...husbands.” Steve laughs, giddy with joy, “I will now kiss-”

The words die on Bucky’s lips as Steve grabs his face and kisses him within an inch of his life. Steve’s laughter rings through the air like windchimes when Bucky pulls him in and peppers kisses all over his face as their joy effervesces. When they separate their cheeks are flushed, eyes bright as blue sapphires in the darkness. There with the moon and the stars as their witness as Bucky Barnes married Steve Rogers. 

“We’re married,” Steve grins as he throws his arms around Bucky’s neck to draw him in for another kiss. But Bucky seems to have other plans as he sweeps his right arm behind Steve’s knees and carries him bridal style. 

“Bucky!” Steve shrieks. He isn’t the small, tiny blond that he used to be and the blatant display of strength from his other half has butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

“We’re doing this right, pal, the whole nine yards.” 

Steve tightens his arms, “and that means this?” He questions as Bucky nears their tent. 

“Yes, sugar, gotta carry you over the threshold.” He counters with a mischievous glint in his eye. The threshold in question is their tent flap. “And now, to consummate the marriage.”

Steve buries his head in the crook of Bucky’s neck letting out a strangled laugh, “Oh god,” he groans into Bucky’s neck. “I think we did enough _consummating_ before, Bucky.” 

“Nu-uh, don't count, that was as boyfriends. This, my love, is as _husbands_ ,” he emphasises as he places Steve on the bunk in their tent and lays down between his legs. 

Steve huffs with mock exasperation, “if you say so darling.” Bucky captures his lips in a slow, tender kiss. 

Time seems to ebb and flow as they lie in each other's arms, savouring each kiss. Bucky nips at his jaw and Steve squirms beneath him, heat coursing through his veins. Warm, rough hands push Steve’s shirt up till it bunches up underneath his armpits. 

“God, sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs against Steve’s neck as his hands run over Steve’s chest, thumbs brushing hard over his nipples causing Steve’s legs to tighten around his waist, “I love you. Love you so much, love that you’re mine. My husband. You’re mine, aren’t you, Stevie?” Bucky asks as his lips trail down from Steve’s neck to his chest. 

Steve’s eyes flutter, gold lashes quivering as Bucky’s hands grip his chest. “Yes, only yours.” 

“Yeah, honey, you are. And I’m yours,” he vows. He splays his fingers apart, rubbing his palms against Steve’s chest as Steve sighs. 

“Feels good,” Steve slurs. 

“Mhm, love it when I touch you like this don’t you sweetheart. So pretty and sensitive, bet I could get you to come just playing with your gorgeous tits.” Bucky hums thoughtfully. His hands roam the expanse of golden skin, and Bucky gropes the tight muscle, marveling at the feel of them in his hands. “Fit so perfectly in my hands too, Stevie, made just for me.” 

He nibbles at the blossoming bruise on Steve’s neck - he knows it’ll heal and fade away before the sun rises but a deep satisfaction vibrates through him knowing he can still mark up his Stevie just like before. He pulls his head back to drag the tips of his fingernail through Steve’s pebbled nipples. 

“Fuck,” Steve gasps, hands clutching the shirt on Bucky’s back. “Again,” Steve demands breathless. 

Bucky grins, pleased at Steve’s responsiveness. His sweetheart loves having his tits groped and grabbed. He would moan and kick up a fuss but the second Bucky’s hand grazes his chest, he’d be cupping his tits and shoving them at Bucky’s face.

He drags a single fingernail through the other man’s right nipple as his mouth laps wet kisses on to Steve’s hot skin. Steve’s hips jerk forward as he pants, shallow and sweet. Bucky’s tongue laps at the red skin beneath him, smoothing the red bud where his fingernails left marks on the golden flesh. He can feel the heat radiating off of Steve as the younger man struggles with the onslaught of sensation. 

Bucky sits back to admire his work and smiles from ear to ear. Steve’s chest is wrecked. It looks painfully red and soaking wet, glistening with Bucky’s saliva. He watches Steve grope his own chest, squeezing repeatedly as a hoarse sigh escapes his lips. Bucky is sure Steve’s chest is throbbing.

“That feel good honey?” Bucky asks as his fingers graze the hard cock confined in Steve’s sleep pants. “Does it make your cock hard?” Steve nods frantically, squeezing at his swollen chest once more before pulling off the bunched up shirt and throwing it. His hands find the hem of Bucky’s shirt, tugging at the offensive fabric like he has a personal vendetta against it. 

Bucky relents with a laugh and pulls the shirt off swiftly before moving back to tug off Steve’s pants. His cock slaps against his stomach with an obscene sound. Steve has a beautiful cock; thick and veiny lying amongst a patch of light blond hair. Bucky’s thumb draws circles on Steve’s hip bones. He stays there for a moment, rubbing his hands up and down Steve’s stomach and thighs, drawing goosebumps. He’s purposely neglecting the weeping cock in front of him to see Steve writhing. It isn’t until Steve’s hand grips his wrist in a silent plea that he leans in to push his lips against the head of Steve’s cock. 

He’s glad they pulled their tent away from the rest of the Commando’s because even with Steve’s fist pressed against his mouth, the moan that rips out of Steve is rough and guttural. His hips twitch wanting to thrust against the air, itching to chase the warm heat of Bucky’s mouth against his cock. Steve’s hand migrates from his wrist to his bicep, fingernails dig crescents in as Bucky lowers himself to breath hot air over his dick. 

Bucky watches reverently as a full body shudder wracks Steve’s frame, a bead of precum collecting at the slit of Steve’s head as Bucky’s tongue licks a strip up the blond’s cock.

“Bucky, please,” Steve ushers, fingers gripping Bucky’s hair as he pulls him closer, “don’t tease,” he huffs painfully. Just the feel of Bucky’s tongue against his cock has him on edge. If he had room to feel embarrassed he would but he feels strung tight under Bucky. 

Bucky looks up and watches Steve’s face pinch in as he licks his palm and grabs Steve’s cock. It throbs beneath his hand and he simply holds it, tight and possessive. Steve tries to rock into his fist chasing any semblance of friction. Bucky tuts lightly, “and someone was complaining about ‘consummating too much’ before,” he mimicked.

“ _Shut up Bucky_ ,” Steve whines. Bucky huffs with amusement, sitting back to push his hands against Steve’s thighs before wrapping his lips around Steve’s aching cock. He takes him all the way in, if Steve wants him to stop teasing he’ll stop teasing. Steve’s leg trembles beneath Bucky’s hand, toes curling and hands gripping Bucky’s hair between his legs.

He pulls off with a wet plop, swiping the drooling saliva with the back of his hand, when he hears the distinct hitching of Steve’s breath whenever the man’s close. He leans over Steve, watches the muscles of his abdomen flex as the blond hooks his finger through the chain on Bucky’s neck capturing his lips. Steve keens as he licks the taste of himself off Bucky’s mouth. 

Bucky relaxes against him, letting Steve take over and dominate his mouth. When they separate, Steve’s chest is heaving like he’s run a mile minute. His eyes glaze over as he licks his lips breaking the line of spit hanging between Bucky’s lips and his. He looks like a picture straight out of a dirty magazine. Bucky’s cock twitches stil in his trousers at the sight of him, a solid reminder of his arousal. 

Bucky pushes himself off of Steve to shuck off his trousers whilst watching Steve’s hands grip the sheets beneath him. “Jesus,” mutters Steve marvelling at Bucky’s lithe, toned figure. 

“Bucky, actually,” he quips as he grabs Steve’s ankle and peppers kisses up to the crook of his knee. 

He hears a frustrated groan. “I married an idiot,” Steve huffs as he rolls his eyes, a wide smile plastered across his face. 

Bucky jams his fingers into Steve’s stomach as the other man squeals in laughter at the assault of tickles. “Who you callin’ an idiot?” 

“You!” Steve heaves through bouts of laughter. 

Bucky gasps exaggeratedly, “that’s no way to speak to your husband, Steven, what would your mother say?”

“ _Bucky_ ,” he cries. His face is pinched in disgust before he continues, “we don’t talk about my ma when I’m naked.”

Bucky mimics him before pushing Steve back into the mattress and lying down on top of him. “How about you don’t talk at all,” he says, grinding his cock against Steve. 

A strangled whimper escapes Steve as he arches into Bucky, arms wrapping around Bucky. “Put your dick in me and maybe I’ll shut up.”

Bucky’s laugh is muffled into Steve’s shoulder as he grinds down harder, wringing a sharp hiss from Steve. “Is that how it is?” 

Steve’s too focused on chasing the friction of Bucky’s hard cock dragging against his own to verbalise a response. He tries to hum in agreement but the sound dies in his throat when he feels Bucky’s hand pushing his knee to his chest. He’s exposed, legs splayed out as Bucky sits back on his feet, covering his fingers with vaseline. 

Since receiving the serum, Steve’s senses feel like they’ve been dialled to ten, the slightest touch possessing the power to push him over the edge. And Bucky, the bastard knows this. He knows this and uses it to his every advantage, his fingers feather light as they chase Steve’s rim. 

He’s still a little open from earlier, only slightly pink and puffy thanks to the serum. It’d be so easy for Bucky to just push his finger in him, let Steve’s hole suck him in like it so desperately wants to. 

Steve wirthes, pulling both his knees to his chest as he tries to tilt his hips to chase Bucky’s fingers. Bucky wants to laugh at how needy Steve gets but knows from experience that could get him flat on his ass on the floor. So instead, he presses harder, more insistent until he’s breaching Steve. 

A high-pitched keening rings in the air, Steve’s hole clenching on Bucky’s digit. “Oh, sugar, look at that, you’re sucking me in. You want it that bad? Need my dick in that tight hole?” Bucky says as he moves from one finger to two to three.

Steve nods, his legs trembling as he holds himself open, becoming overwhelmed with the pull and drag of Bucky’s fingers inside him. “N-now,” he croaks, his bottom lip red from constant gnawing. He looks debauched.

Bucky rubs his left hand down the hard muscle of Steve’s back, marvelling in the feel of the strength beneath his hands. His hand travels to the dip of Steve’s back and his sweetheart arches beautifully, spreading his legs and pushing his ass into Bucky’s hand. The small gesture travelling straight to his dick.

Bucky keeps pumping his fingers in and out, slowly stretching Steve's rim till it's loose and relaxed. A weak gasp escapes Steve as Bucky pulls his fingers out, using his thumbs to pull at Steve’s rim. It’s slick and gaping, practically begging to be filled. He feels Steve’s hand push at his shoulder and looks up to see the blond's face pinched together as he pants Bucky’s name out. 

For a second, Bucky wants to ignore him; wants to let him cry and beg till his voice is hoarse. But he looks up into those big blue doe eyes, lashes damp and sweat clinging to his skin and he can’t. He wants to give him everything. Wants to hear Steve cry out in ecstasy and know he’s the reason for it.

He moves towards Steve, pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s brow as he smoothes back the man’s matted hair. Steve stretches his neck pleading silently for more kisses. Bucky will never get enough of seeing Steve like this. Wrung out and panting for Bucky’s touch and kisses.

“Okay, Steve, okay,” Bucky responds to Steve’s silent plea as the younger man's eyes dart all over his face. He grips his cock in his hand, jerking himself off as he admires the long lines of Steve’s beautiful form. He looks like a work of art that should be immortalised and hung in a museum. 

Steve’s hands are groping his chest and jerking his cock as he watches Bucky through lust glazed eyes. Bucky lines his cockhead to Steve’s hole before swatting Steve’s hands away and leaning on his forearms over the man. He feels Steve’s hole twitch against the head of his cock and pauses relishing in the feel. 

Steve’s arm wraps around his neck bringing his mouth close to Bucky’s ear. Bucky feels like the air punches out of his lungs when Steve's hoarse voice rasps in his ear. “Make me yours.” 

Bucky’s hip jerk forward, no longer able to deny Steve, his husband, what he wants. “Ungh,” he grunts as he sinks into him, feeling the tight slick heat of Steve’s walls pull him in. Steve claws at his back, wrapping his thick thighs around Bucky’s waist as he pulls the man deeper and deeper into him till the space between them ceases to exist. The noise Steve lets out as Bucky sinks into him is raw and guttural. It sparks a heat in Bucky’s nerves that has him itching to abandon everything and fuck into Steve’s body recklessly.

But that’s for another time. Right now, Bucky wants to slowly pull Steve apart at the seams and stitch him back together. He wants to sink into Steve’s skin and leave his imprint on his very bones. He wants to fulfil his promise to Steve and prove to with every kiss and caress that this is it for Bucky. The law and its people may not recognise their vows but they’re etched into Bucky’s marrow and he’ll carry them with him till the day he dies. And even after. 

Bucky pushes his head in between Steve’s shoulder and neck, inhaling deeply as he rocks into Steve, trying to accommodate Steve's clutching hole. Once he finally slows his breathing and doesn’t feel like he’s at the edge of coming, he turns his lips to the sensitive spot behind Steve’s ear and places a sweet kiss. The sigh that leaves Steve turns wanton as Bucky grinds his hips into Steve. Steve feels impossibly full but he wants more, wants Bucky deeper, wants it till all his senses are overwhelmed with Bucky Bucky Bucky. 

Steve tries to express this to his lover, tries to osmose his love and devotion to Bucky through their slick skin and wet kisses. He needs Bucky to know. But all he has the energy to mutter out is a sweet, broken ‘love you’. He closes his eyes and surrenders everything to Bucky. 

They move like magnets. Slow, smooth and electric. Their skin buzzes with a wild energy as they move against each other. Every roll of Bucky’s hips feels like waves crashing the coast. Steve shudders with the power of Bucky’s thrusts and buries his face into the hollow of Bucky’s neck. 

The wet sound of slick slapping against each other reverbates in the air and Steve feels himself transforming with every brush of Bucky’s hard cock against the sensitive spot inside him. His teeth bite the meat of Bucky’s shoulder as he struggles to stop himself from absolutely wailing.

Bucky’s hips gradually pick up in pace as they barrel towards their crescendo. Breaths mingling as Bucky presses his forehead against Steve’s. The air surrounding them feels charged, the heat of their skin feels scorching as Bucky fucks into Steve roughly. 

Steve throws his head back and Bucky latches his tongue to the skin at the bottom of his neck. He’s close, Bucky can feel Steve’s orgasm approaching as if it’s his own. He pushes up onto his forearms and grinds into Steve as he watches Steve’s back arch off the mattress, eyes squeezing shut. His hole squeezes Bucky’s cock as white ropes of come splatter across Steve’s chest. He trembles as Bucky fucks Steve through his orgasm, grabbing his cock to wring every last drop. 

Steve’s skin is red and damp from sweat, blond hair matted to his forehead and when he cracks open his blue eyes, a soft content sigh escaping his lips, Bucky loses it. The last semblance of control shattering as he barrels to the edge. He spills into Steve, his cock pulsing in the tight heat of Steve’s hole. Bucky whines pathetically as Steve clenches around him once then twice, like he’s sucking Bucky and his come in deeper. 

Bucky collapses on top of Steve and stuffs his head between his shoulders to catch his breath. Steve lies loose and limp beneath him, all the tension in his frame wrung out. Bucky presses kisses up the line of Steve’s shoulder to his neck. He finds the warm metal of his dog tags around Steve’s neck and noses at the chain, a clear reminder of their promise to each other. 

After a few moments, he feels Steve’s hands brush up his back before landing at the bottom of his neck. Fingers curl in Bucky’s hair and he pushes up to face Steve. He’s met with a dopey, lovesick smile and if he didn’t feel the absolute same way he’d tease Steve for it. He radiates bliss and satisfaction and Bucky preens at being the one responsible for it.

“Hi,” Steve breathes, eyes crinkling as he drags his fingers through Bucky’s hair repeatedly. Bucky feels his heart swell and press against his ribs. He loves this man so much and it settles a deep unease in him to see that same love mirrored back in those crystalline blue eyes. Steve licks his lips and Bucky prepares himself for the sickly sweet declaration of love that he knows is coming. After coming, Steve is extra clingy and vulnerable, drinking up the slightest affection Bucky will bestow upon him. 

That’s why he’s not prepared for what comes out of Steve’s mouth instead. “That was some mind-blowing fucking, dear husband.” 

He stares, mouth agape at Steve before he shakes with laughter, “I hate you.” 

Bucky gasps as Steve clenches on his cock, “Hmm, your dick says otherwise, sweetheart.” 

“I’ll shut you up with this dick,” Bucky threatens. 

Steve’s laughter rings in his ear, “is that a challenge?” 

Bucky nips playfully at his chin, “I can’t stand you.” 

“Okay, dear,” Steve mimics sarcastically. 

They fall asleep like that, in each other’s arms as Bucky traces patterns over Steve’s skin.

 _One day_ , he thinks, _one day I’ll marry you. I’ll marry you in front of the whole world so they’ll finally know. I promise._

* * *

Eighty years later, he fulfills that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> First off shout out to the [bestest beta ever!](https://twitter.com/bleuett_)
> 
> Very excited to post my first fic and of course it's pre-war Stevebucky because they deserve the best and I will give it to them. If you want to leave kudos/comments it'll make me super happy!   
> [ tumblr](https://softstevens.tumblr.com)


End file.
